24K
by Minyuurichi
Summary: Apa yang salah dengan cinta? Biarkan itu mengalir apa adanya dan nikmati kelezatan di setiap bumbunya. My first fluff-fic. NaruSaku. Mind to RnR?


**"24K"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawanannya belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff **

**Rated : T (?)**

**Summary : Apa yang salah dengan cinta? Biarkan itu mengalir apa adanya dan nikmati kelezatan di setiap bumbunya.**

**Warning : OOC overload, Typo, Fluff pertama dan gagal total, etc**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Lagu natal berkumandang di seluruh sudut mall terkemuka itu. Rona bahagia setiap anak adam dan hawa yang hilir mudik sama sekali tak kontras dengan wajah merengut seorang keturunan Haruno. Helaian merah mudanya ikut bergerak setiap ia memutar kepala untuk mencari sepucuk rambut durian yang membuatnya terjebak di tengah-tengah ombak diskon pakaian.

Tak hanya sekali dua kali ia mengetukkan ujung sepatu wedges kesayangannya. Mata hijau emerald Haruno itu sedikit melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan kurusnya. Untuk yang kelima puluh tujuh kalinya, ia berdecak sebal.

"Si bodoh itu," geram si Haruno–merah–muda. "Baka, baka, baka!"

Denting lonceng khas Natal semakin menambah tingkat kedepresiannya. Kenapa dengan tololnya dia memilih menjadi orang hilang di Tokyo Mall dibanding menikmati pesta kalkun bersama anggota Haruno yang lain?!

.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Tuh 'kan.. setidaknya, Tuhan benar-benar menyayangi orang sabar.

"Sakura-chan~"

Lengkingan cempreng yang begitu memalukan mengusik telinga Haruno Sakura. Akhirnya. Setelah dua jam lebih dua puluh satu menit tiga puluh detik, manusia keturunan setan sesat itu datang, dan langsung memamerkan wajah tak berdosa ditambah senyum lima jari yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Payah." ucap Sakura tajam.

"Gomen ne~ Tadi semua jalan benar-benar padat, aku tidak bisa memutar arah. Dan, yah… kau tau, aku terjebak di jalanan pada malam Natal." balas lawan bicaranya dengan wajah memelas. Tentu saja, Sakura yakin bahwa laki-laki itu hanya melebih-lebihkan kenyataan.

Sakura paham betul betapa _ngaret-_nya laki-laki yang usianya terpaut beberapa bulan darinya tersebut. "Seharusnya kau tidak mengajakku keluar."

"Kau bercanda?" dengan cepat, laki-laki berambut kuning nyentrik itu merangkul Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. "Ini hari jadi kita, mana boleh dilewatkan.."

Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Ya, laki-laki kekankan itu memang kekasihnya. Ia resmi berkencan dengan Namikaze Naruto sejak musim dingin tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

Pernah—coret—sering kali Sakura menyesal karena membiarkan seorang Naruto masuk dan memutar balik seluruh kehidupannya yang berada di zona nyaman. Dia yang awalnya pelanggan tetap perpustakaan, sekarang justru menjadi patung berkarat di pinggir lapangan basket. Dia yang dulunya tersisih di antara dewi-dewi sekolah kini harus rela menerima tumpukan surat beraroma menyengat juga rangkaian berbagai jenis bunga di lokernya.

Tak sekalipun terbesit dipikirannya bahwa catatan kecil di pojok buku sastra itu akan benar-benar ia rasakan di kehidupan nyata. Bukan sekedar _mirip_, tapi _sama_.

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_

Naruto adalah definisi cinta menurut Sakura. Ya, memang, ketampanan Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat jauh jaraknya. Mereka beda kasta. Naruto juga tak bisa menandingi kata-kata puitis nan romantis yang meluncur bebas dari bibir Sai. Naruto yang bodoh jelas tak bisa disandingkan dengan Nara Shikamaru, ketua kelas merepotkan itu. Sekalipun dari kalangan berada, tapi Naruto masih kalah dari Sabaku Gaara.

Pada intinya, Naruto yang dekil, sok jagoan, dan berandal tingkat dewa itu jauh dari kesempurnaan. Bukan berarti laki-laki idaman Sakura adalah seseorang yang tidak tampan, tidak romantis, bodoh, dan tak sanggup membayar tagihan kencang. Demi Tuhan, Sakura membenci laki-laki jenis itu.

Tapi anehnya, Sakura mengangguk begitu saja saat Naruto menyatakan perasaan secara terang-terangan. Maksudnya, Naruto itu bocah nekad, dia dengan kepercayaan diri yang kelewat batas menuliskan kata-kata 'Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura' berukuran besar dan ditempel di dinding luar sekolah. Bayangkan saja, di hari Rabu bulan Desember tahun lalu, Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Ganzo Gakuen dan mendapat kejutan yang sedikit.. memalukan.

.

.

.

.

"Pudding strawberry dan pancake coklat," ucap Naruto pada pelayan café.

"Baik. Apa ada yang ditambah, tuan?"

"Sakura-chan, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum konyol.

Sakura membuka halaman terakhir buku pesanan, "Lemon tea.."

"Lemon tea dan—uhm—orange juice,"

"Ada lagi, tuan?" Naruto menggeleng. "Baik, tolong tunggu 15 menit." lalu pelayan itu kembali ke dapur café.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dan dalam sekejap, ia larut dalam dunia gadget tanpa menyadari sepasang mata biru tengah menatapnya penuh sayang. Naruto terus menatap kekasihnya tanpa bosan. Ia yakin, saat Sakura lahir, surga pasti menangis, karena mereka telah kehilangan satu bidadari terbaik yang penah ada.

Oke, dia memang berlebihan.

Tapi, menurut Naruto, kekasihnya itu sempurna. Sekalipun bertubuh rata, judes, mudah marah, memiliki warna rambut yang aneh, dan—well, sudah cukup Naruto menghancurkan _image_ kekasihnya. Tapi, disamping itu semua, Sakura berasal dari koloni orang cerdas. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, semua tugas rumahnya tak mungkin mendapat nilai sempurna seperti akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang mulai risih dengan mata sang kekasih.

Naruto semakin memperlebar cengirannya, "Kau terlalu cantik."

"Hah," Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kata-kata barusan memag selalu hadir jika Naruto ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. "Ya, ya, aku tahu.."

"He he he, aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan~" yang ini jauh lebih sering.

Rasanya, hampir setiap hari ia meminum zat candu berlebel 'aku-mencintaimu-sakura-chan' dan sosok setan yang menyediakannya secara cuma-cuma adalah Tn. Namikaze Naruto. Bosan. Sialnya, hidup Sakura bagai aquarium tak ber-ikan tanpa kehadiran zat candu itu. Hampa. Katakanlah ia aneh, tapi salahkan Naruto yang membuatnya menyandang sebutan 'Nona Aneh Keras Kepala'.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin Natal membawa kesejukan tersendiri di relung hati Sakura. Tangan hangat Naruto menjaganya dari udara yang membekukan. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan bersandar manja di pundak tegap kekasihnya. Tak ada kalimat yang Sakura rasa cocok untuk mendefinisikan apa yang tengah membuatnya hampir gila.

.

.

Ah—ada,

.

Bahagia.

.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Hn?"

Sakura menggadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Naruto yang memandangnya dengan air muka serius. Emerald-nya beradu dengan mata biru Naruto. Membuat Sakura menemukan kecemasan di balik wajah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun~" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat—mencoba mencairkan suasana yang benar-benar kaku.

Tapi tak ada balasan.

Naruto justru menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak memberi respon atas perbuatan Sakura. Membuat nona Haruno di hadapannya itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Na-naruto?" tangan Sakura semakin mempererat genggaman mereka. "A-apa ada yang salah?"

Dugaan negatif adalah hal yang pertama kali melintas di pikiran Sakura. Apa Naruto akan meminta menjalani bab 'break' dalam hubungan mereka? Apa kekasihnya itu akan pergi keluar negri dan meminta menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto perlahan melupakannya dan mencari wanita lain ketika berada di negara sana? Atau, Naruto benar-benar meminta _putus_?

"Na-naruto…" Sakura mengguncang pelan Naruto yang tanpa bosan menatap tanah. Apa dia sejelek itu? Hingga kekasihnya pun muak melihat wajahnya?

Tidak boleh. Ini bukan waktu bagi mereka untuk berpisah. Hari jadi, hari perpisahan juga 'kah? Mereka tidak bisa berpisah seperti ini. Karena ia dan Naruto harus bersama—anggap dia terobsesi pada kekasihnya, dan dengan obsesi itu dia mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

Alasan klise tapi itu segalanya bagi Sakura. 'Dia Mencintai Naruto'. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Dia mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Tanpa embel-embel, 'tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia' atau 'mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan'. Sakura mencintai Naruto. Karena itu, mereka tidak boleh berpisah. Egois? Kalau bukan karena ke-egoisan-nya, Naruto akan berpelukan dengan wanita lain, tertawa dengan gadis lain, bahkan berciuman dengan siapa saja yang Naruto inginkan. Dan itu akan sukses membuat hatinya menjadi serbuk mikro yang mudah terbang ketika diterpa angin.

"H-hei.. Katakan sesuatu.." ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar. Mata gadis itu sudah siap menjatuhkan setetes air mata beserta anak-anaknya.

.

.

Hening.

.

Sakura akan benar-benar menangis kalau Naruto masih diam seperti ini.

.

.

"Na—"

"Sakura-chan.."

Rasa lega terselip di sela-sela ketakutan Sakura. Ia mencoba memasang senyum walau tetap tak mengobati goncangan di hatinya. "Ya, Naruto?"

"Uhm," Namikaze Jr. itu mendongakkan kepala. Memberi tatapan memohon ke arah Sakura. "Bi-bisa kau tutup mata sebentar? Ku mohon?"

Kegundahan Sakura berganti dengan rasa bingung. Ia menatap Naruto. Mencari kepastian. Saat kekasihnya itu membalas tatapan yang ia berikan, tanpa sepatah katapun, Sakura menutup matanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sakura bisa merasakan Naruto memeluknya erat. Tanpa membuka mata, ia berbalik memeluk sahabat Sasuke itu. Apapun alasan yang membuat naruto memintanya menutup mata, Sakura sudah lebih dari bahagia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," suara Naruto terdengar setelah hening sempat berkuasa. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura masih memejamkan mata. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Apa kau sedang bercanda?!"

"Jaw—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau puas?"

Senyuman mannis terukir di bibir Naruto. "Sangat. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Lebih dar—"

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, Naruto. Kurasa, kau cukup mengerti tentang itu."

Sakura dapat mendengar Naruto yang tertawa. Kini, ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan kekasihnya yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tau 'kan aku tidak setampan Teme?"

"Sangat mengerti, sir." Naruto gemas mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terdengar meremehkan. "Ouch! Kau baru saja memukul kepalaku! Baka Naruto! Untuk apa itu?!"

Puas dengan reaksi nona muda Haruno, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Fokus, Sakura. Ini adalah perbincangan serius antara kita."

"Ya, ya, ya.. Kau bisa melanjutkannya, Tuan Namikaze.." Sesebal apapun Sakura, ia masih menutup mata sampai Naruto memintanya untuk kembali menatap dunia.

"Aku memang bukan Robert Pattsinton… ah—Robert Pattisin—maksudku.." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar suara Naruto yang berbubah gugup. "Pokoknya tokoh idolamu itu. Sudah satu tahun kita resmi berkencan, aku yakin kau menganggapku sebagai si buruk rupa yang nekad mendekati putri angsa." Naruto menghela nafas. "Tapi, apa kau mengizinkanku melihat lagi emerald itu?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kalau Naruto tengah berusaha menjadi laki-laki Perancis yang romantis, rencanya benar-benar rusak dan gagal. Anehnya, Sakura tetap merasa tersentuh dengan untaian kalimat yang terkesan dipaksakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Aku tau aku sangat buruk rupa—euhm, tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya. Hinata dan beberapa siswi masih mengejar—ouch!" dengan senang hati, Sakura memberi hadiah di otot perut Naruto yang tercetak sempurna. "Ma-maaf. Jadi, Sakura-chan, apa aku berdosa kalau memintaku untuk menatapku?"

.

.

"Pada intinya, kau menyuruhku untuk membuka mata, 'kan? Kenapa berbelit-belit sekali. Merepotkan."

.

Rasanya, naruto seperti tersedak popcorn seukuran sepatu Kakashi-sensei. Pacarnya benar-benar tidak romantis. Sangat tidak romantis. "Y-ya.. Begitulah.."

Dengan cepat, Sakura membuka matanya. Ia menatap Naruto garang. Merasa bbahwa laki-laki penggemar ramen itu mempermainkannya terlalu lama.

"Puas? Apa maksudmu menyuruhku menutup mata?" ucap Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Naruto diam. Setelah sepersekian menit, dia menggenggam jemari Sakura. Lama. Tanpa berkata-kata.

"Sakura-chan, cinta itu hal yang membosankan, bukan? Kita jatuh—beberapa ada yang bangkit tapi tak sedikit yang semakin terpeleset jauh—lalu tersenyum, tertawa, bahagia, apalah itu namanya." Naruto menatap Sakura dalam. "Ada yang berakhir bahagia, ada pula yang harus berpisah."

Sebelum Naruto sempat membuka bibirnya untuk bersuara, Sakura menyela lebih dulu, "Jatuh itu sakit. Dan mencintai seseorang itu menyenangkan. Apa mencintai-ku memang sangat menyakitkan, Naruto?"

"Perlu ku ceritakan? Awalnya, aku jatuh, Sakura. Benar-benar jatuh. Merasakan apa itu terbakar dan sangat menyakitkan. Ada yang sesak disini. Membuatku susah bernafas." Naruto menyentuh dada kiri-nya. "Hingga aku sadar. Ada perasaan lain. Membuatku menjadi egois, menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Kau tau, Sakura? Aku sempat berpikir untuk menculikmu. Membawamu ke suatu pulau. Terisolasi dari dunia. Hanya kau. Dan aku. Atau mungkin, ditambah beberapa keturunan."

"Sinting." gumam Sakura.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto, pernah jatuh dan sangat mencintai Haruno Sakura."

Kekasihnya benar-benar gila. Menculiknya? Membiarkannya jauh dari peradaban dunia? Apa semua remaja galau memang selalu melebih-lebihkan segala hal?

.

.

Naruto semakin mempererat genggamannya. "Sakura-chan, aku tau ini waktu yang terlalu awal untuk berkata _'cinta'_. Tapi," ia mencuri udara dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Aku baru saja menggantungkan harapan dan perasaanku padamu. Bisakah aku memohon sesuatu padamu, Sakura-chan? Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjaga baik-baik harapan juga perasaanku itu? Untuk beberapa tahun kedepan? Atau, kalau bisa, untuk selamanya? Bahkan jika maut memisahkan?"

Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Ia meraba benda baru yang mengalungkan diri di lehernya. Yang benar saja, Naruto tidak mung—

Ya Tuhan.

Ini sungguhan.

.

"Na-naruto…"

Mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca membuat Naruto berubah gundah. Apa kekasihnya marah? Karena hadiah itu tidak terbuat dari emas murni dua puluh empat karat?

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Sakura-chan? Atau ucapanku terlalu bertele-tele?" Naruto melangkah maju. "Sekalipun besok Jepang tenggelam oleh bah Nabi Nuh, aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku bersum—"

Sakura memeluk Naruto. Dia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Wajahnya sudah dilanda banjir dan sepertinya tak akan surut untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Di-diamlah," ucap Sakura walau sedikit bergetar.

Suasana berubah hangat. Naruto berbalik mendekap kekasihnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, lonceng pertanda Cinderella harus meninggalkan istana berdentang keras. Tapi, kali ini, biarkan Cinderella melanggar sihir ibu peri. Dia ada disini bukan untuk meninggalkan sepatu kaca, tapi semata-mata untuk sang pangeran. Demi sebuah permainan lama dunia yang disebut '_cinta_'.

Cinta yang membawa mereka kesini. Dan, cinta akan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Untuk besok. Besok. Dan—semoga—_selamanya_.

_"Sekalipun bukan empat belas atau dua puluh empat karat,_

_Tapi percayalah, cintaku seratus persen murni untukmu."_

_TwoDollars_

.

.

A/N :

Berantakan? Terlalu gombal? Nggak layak? Gomennasai~

Rie masih newbie dalam dunia ke-penulis-an. Jadi mohon di maklumi atas segala kekacauan yang terjadi diatas…

Kenapa "24K"? Mengingat fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu TwoDollars – Because Of You yang salah satu liriknya membahas tentang emas berkarat (?), "24K" artinya **24 Karat**… (^^v) Summary+Judul-nya gak nyambung sama isi cerita, ya? Sekali lagi, gomennasai~ *bow*

Ah, quote diatas belongs to Neil Gaiman

The last but not least,  
RnR, please? ;;)


End file.
